1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a liquid crystal module for use in a portable information processor etc. and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal module mounting structure enabling various kinds of liquid crystal modules to be mounted on a casing with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice for conventional portable information processor such as a notebook-sized personal computer to adopt a liquid crystal module (hereinafter referred to as a LCD) for use in a display unit. In addition, various kinds of LCDs manufactured by a plurality of manufactures are often packaged in one portable information processor.
In conventional LCD mounting, most frequently used is a system called xe2x80x9cside-mount systemxe2x80x9d of directly fixing a screw hole provided on a side surface of an LCD and a casing by means of a screw.
Mounting various kinds of LCDs on one kind of casing as described above, however, requires provision of a plurality of holes in the casing corresponding to attaching holes of each LCD in advance or preparation of as many attachment parts for connecting the LCDs and the casing as the number of kinds of the LCDs.
As mentioned above, among conventional LCD mounting structures, the system in which a plurality of attaching holes are provided for each LCD has problems in strength and appearances because numerous attaching holes are visible outside. The system using sheet metal parts also has a shortcoming that attachment parts should be prepared as many as the number of kinds of LCDs.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the above-described shortcomings of conventional art and provide a liquid crystal module mounting structure enabling various kinds of different liquid crystal modules to be mounted on a casing with ease without the need of neither provision of a plurality of holes corresponding to attaching holes of liquid crystal modules in advance nor preparation of attachment parts for each liquid crystal module.
According to one aspect of the invention, a liquid crystal module mounting structure, wherein
at a sidewall portion of a box-formed casing for housing a liquid crystal module unit, an attachment part is provided to which a fixing piece of substantially L-shaped is attached, and
the liquid crystal module unit is held by the pressing of a peripheral portion of the liquid crystal module unit housed in the casing from the side of a screen by the fixing piece attached to the attachment part.
In the preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing and formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing, and
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency, and
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing and formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency, and
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing,
in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing, a tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position on the side of the case corresponding to the tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided, and
the casing which houses the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by screwing the tab to the boss.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency,
in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing, a tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position on the side of the case corresponding to the tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided, and
the casing which houses the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by screwing the tab to the boss.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing and formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency,
in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing, a tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position on the side of the case corresponding to the tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided, and
the casing which houses the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by screwing the tab to the boss.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing,
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw,
in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing, a tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position on the side of the case corresponding to the tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided, and
the casing which houses the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by screwing the tab to the boss.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing and formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency,
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw,
in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing, a tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position on the side of the case corresponding to the tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided, and
the casing which houses the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by screwing the tab to the boss.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided, and
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing and formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided, and
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing,
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided, and
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing and formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency,
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided, and
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided,
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss, and
the holder part of the case is formed into a pocket whose section is L-shaped at a position inwardly apart from the sidewall of the case.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing and formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided,
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss, and
the holder part of the case is formed into a pocket whose section is L-shaped at a position inwardly apart from the sidewall of the case.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing,
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided,
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss, and
the holder part of the case is formed into a pocket whose section is L-shaped at a position inwardly apart from the sidewall of the case.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing and formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency,
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided,
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss, and
the holder part of the case is formed into a pocket whose section is L-shaped at a position inwardly apart from the sidewall of the case.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided,
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss, and
the holder part of the case is formed into a pocket whose section is L-shaped at the sidewall portion of the case.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing and formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided,
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss, and
the holder part of the case is formed into a pocket whose section is L-shaped at the sidewall portion of the case.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing,
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided,
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss, and
the holder part of the case is formed into a pocket whose section is L-shaped at the sidewall portion of the case.
In another preferred construction, the attachment part is provided at four positions in the vicinity of the four corners of the casing and formed as an external projection of a part of the sidewall portion of the casing to have resiliency,
a screw hole is provided in the attachment part to enable the fixing piece to be attached to the attachment part by means of a screw,
on one of an upper portion and a lower portion of the casing, a first tab externally projecting from the sidewall is provided and on the other a second tab is provided for screwing to a box-formed case into which the casing is to be incorporated,
at a position of the case into which the casing is to be incorporated corresponding to the first tab, a holder part is provided for allowing the first tab to be inserted and held and at a position corresponding to the second tab, a boss having a screw hole is provided,
the casing housing the liquid crystal module unit is incorporated into the case by inserting the first tab into the holder part and screwing the second tab to the boss, and
the holder part of the case is formed into a pocket whose section is L-shaped at the sidewall portion of the case.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the detailed description given herebelow.